Polyphosphazene polymers containing repeating ##STR3## units in which various substituted and unsubstituted alkoxy, aryloxy, amino and mercapto groups are attached to the phosphorus atom and their method of preparation are described in the prior art as illustrated in the publication "Nitrogen-Phosphorus Compounds," Academic Press, New York, New York, 1972 by H. R. Allcock and "Poly(organophosphazenes)," Chemtech, Sept. 19, 1975, by H. R. Allcock and in such U.S. Pat. Nos. as 3,515,688; 3,702,833; 3,856,712; 3,974,242 and 4,042,561, the disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference.
Aldoximes have been reacted with phosphonitilic chloride in the past, however, aldoxime substituted polyphosphazene polymers were not produced. A reaction of phosphonitrilic chloride in the presence of triethylamine converted aliphatic, aromatic and olefinic aldoximes into nitriles as described in the publication, "Journal of Organic Chemistry," 1973, 38(5), pages 1060-1, by Rosini et al.
None of the aforementioned publications or patents or for that matter, none of the prior art of which the applicants are aware, discloses or suggests polyphosphazene copolymers containing ketoxime substituents attached to the phosphorus atom of the polyphosphazene or methods of preparing such polymers.